1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus for games which involve projecting an object from one end of a board toward a target mounted on an opposite end of the board, and providing a means for deflecting the object after it has been projected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of games provide a board or base in which a target is mounted to one end of the base, and a means for projecting a ball or other object toward the target is located at an opposite end of the base. This usually involves some kind of catapult or other projecting means for projecting the object toward the target. The target is often a small hoop similar to ones used in the game of basketball. Skill is required in hitting the target with the object.
In the prior art, only one player plays at a time. If the game is played against an opponent, one player must remain inactive while the game is being used by the other player.